Ahri
Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, is a character in the popular game League of Legends. As her name suggests, she is based on the Asian legends of the nine-tailed fox. Background NOTE: The following belongs to Riot Games, creators of League of Legends. Unlike other foxes that roamed the woods of southern Ionia, Ahri had always felt a strange connection to the magical world around her; a connection that was somehow incomplete. Deep inside, she felt the skin she had been born into was an ill fit for her and dreamt of one day becoming human. Her goal seemed forever out of reach, until she happened upon the wake of a human battle. It was a grisly scene, the land obscured by the forms of wounded and dying soldiers. She felt drawn to one: a robed man encircled by a waning field of magic whose life was quickly slipping away. She approached him and something deep inside of her triggered, reaching out to the man in a way she couldn't understand. His life essence poured into her, carried on invisible strands of magic. The sensation was intoxicating and overwhelming. As her reverie faded, she was delighted to discover that she had changed. Her sleek white fur had receded and her body was long and lithe, the shape of the humans who lay scattered about her. However, though she appeared human, she knew that in truth the transformation was incomplete. A cunning creature, she adapted herself to the customs of human society and used her profound gift of beauty to attract unsuspecting men. She could consume their life essences when they were under the spell of her seductive charms. Feeding on their desires brought her closer to her dream, but as she took more lives, a strange sense of regret began to well within her. She had reservations about actions which never troubled her as a fox. She realized that she could not overcome the pangs of her evolving morality. In search of a solution, Ahri found the Institute of War, home of the most gifted mages on Runeterra. They offered her a chance to attain her humanity without further harm through service in the League of Legends. '' Abilities *'Essence Theft''' - As Ahri fights, she steals the life essence from her oponents, using it to complete her transformation. She can call upon the stolen essence to heal herself during battles. *'Orb of Deception' - Ahri tosses an orb out in front of her, then pulls it back. During the time it's out of her hands, it damages anyone unlucky enough to be caught in front of it. *'Fox-Fire' - Ahri releases three fox-fires around herself. After a couple of seconds the flames will leap out at nearby enemies, burning them. *'Charm' - Ahri uses her beauty to charm an opponent, at the same time taking some of their life essence. The charmed opponent will be drawn towards her, moving slowly all the time. *'Spirit Rush' - Ahri dashes at her enemies, magically attacking them during the charge, then throwing three essence bolts at random enemies afterwards. She can do this three times in the space of ten seconds before having to rest. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Ghosts Category:League of Legends Category:Magical Creatures Category:Lycanthropes